


Prelude

by eggmacguffin



Series: Recognizing and Responding [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Minor Injuries, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmacguffin/pseuds/eggmacguffin
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou’s mother loved volleyball more than anyone on the planet, he thought.Bokuto Koutarou’s mother loved him, too, because he was good at volleyball. He had Potential, she said, for Great Things. His job was to live up to his Potential. Her job, she said, was to keep him on track.At first, everything was fine.As he got older, Bokuto learned an important distinction: His mother loved him as long as he was good at volleyball. And when he wasn't, she changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I'm trying out. this is based on my personal headcanons for bokuto's home life, and draws heavily from my personal experience with a somewhat obsessive, abusive, and neglectful mother.  
> please enjoy.  
> 

Bokuto Koutarou’s mother loved volleyball more than anyone he had ever met.

Bokuto Koutarou’s mother loved him, too, because he was good at volleyball. He had Potential, she said, for Great Things. His job was to live up to his Potential. Her job, she said, was to keep him on track.

At first, everything was fine.

As he got older, Bokuto learned an important distinction: Bokuto Koutarou’s mother loved him as long as he was good at volleyball. And when he wasn't, she changed.

As a first year in junior high, Bokuto Koutarou was let onto the court for the first time during an official match. He had been terribly excited and proud, but in a rare case of nerves, he had fumbled several spikes that cost his team a whole set. They still won, but he had been put back on the bench for the final set.

Bokuto Hiromi didn’t speak to him for the entire ride home.

She wordlessly sent a sniffling Bokuto out to the net she had set up in the backyard, even though it was after dark. A few minutes later, however, she glanced out the window and saw him lying on his back in the grass, the discarded ball half a meter away. She opened the back door and walked closer until she could hear him sniffling. When he saw her, he started openly bawling. “Mom, I can’t do it. I can’t do _anything_. My teammates hate me!” A fresh wave of tears followed this announcement.

Hiromi snapped. “It’s because you act like this that you let everyone down today, Koutarou.  You’re slacking off and feeling sorry for yourself, and you’ve embarrassed me in front of everyone. Get up right now and practice.”

Bokuto looked at her with wide, shocked eyes. She yanked him to his feet and shoved the ball into his hands. “You say you’re teammates don’t like you? They don’t like you because you’re not good enough, Koutarou. If you get stronger, everyone will like you.” Roughly wiping the tears from his cheeks, she said,  “You’re capable of great things, Koutarou. Don’t squander your talent.”

In the next match, Bokuto’s team was victorious with him seated on the bench, watching. He still had fun, but he could feel his mother’s gaze burning a hole in his shirt.

When one of his teammates sprained an ankle at the end of the last match of the day, his coach pulled him over and asked if he would be willing to be a starter in the next match.  

Bokuto told his mom about it when he got home, hoping it would cheer her up. She always got so excited when he played.

Instead she pinned him with a look and said, “I hope you realize that you have to make up for your performance in your last match. Don’t get lazy and lose focus like you did before. You need to step up and take this seriously.”

When he played the next day, he blew past the blocks, even though his stomach was churning and he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. It wasn’t as fun as before, even if he was playing better. It felt like everyone was watching him like hawks, just waiting for him to screw up again. Either way, they won.

His mother hugged him after the match, telling her how proud she was and how she knew he’d be even better next time. He smiled at her even though his stomach was still hurting.

Bokuto Koutarou’s mother loved him, because he was good at volleyball. And that’s all that mattered, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to continue this, please let me know what you think.  
> this mostly serves as a prologue; the next installment will take place during Bokuto's first or second year of high school


End file.
